His Best Friend's Girl
by Lily MJ Fae
Summary: Soulmate!AU Lily runs into Remus while helping her family pick out a new pet and their lives are forever changed.


_**A/N:** This is my story for assignment 9 at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Muggle Art._

 _Task Two: Write about a bloody fist fight._

 _Word count: 2307_

* * *

Lily's heart ached as she looked upon all the various dogs in their cramped cages. She hated this place, for the soul fact that it showed her how many animals were in need, and not being given the same luxuries as so many others.

She wasn't really sure why she had agreed to join her parents in the hunt for the perfect dog, probably the guilt that she felt about moving out so immediately after school. But she was there, and suffering. Her parents were looking at the smaller dogs, but Lily had been drawn to the larger breeds. They seemed more able to protect her family, and most of them seemed calmer.

She turned a corner and bumped into someone, almost losing her balance. They caught her though, and helped her regain her composure. She hadn't been prepared to look him in the eyes and have everything change. Slowly his eyes bled to life, a startling shade of green taking life before her. Beyond that, the colors rippled out, like a drop of water in a pond, giving his skin, his hair, his lips color. Then his clothing. Soon the world around them became colorful.

Lily became very aware of the fact that her mouth was slightly opened, and so she looked at the person in front of her, her soulmate. Beyond the surprise of having actually found her soulmate, came the complete shock that the man who stood before her was none other than her boyfriend's best friend, Remus Lupin. And he appeared to be just as in shock as she was.

"Hello, Remus," Lily said, unable to think of anything else to say. What could she say in this situation?

"Lily, I-I should go," he stammered out before trying to turn away.

She grabbed his wrist. "Don't."

He looked back to her, guilt covering his face.

"James and I knew we weren't each other's soulmates. He and I knew this day was coming. That was why we kept away from everyone when we started dating. Both of us were turning 17 soon, and we just wanted to try dating and have a chance. But we knew the whole time we weren't each other's soulmates."

"He still loves you."

"I know, and I love him. But we also agreed that when we found out soulmates, we'd be with them."

"I can't- "

"I admire that you are such a good friend to him, but it's not like either of us chose this, Remus. It happened. I'm honestly shocked we managed to not find out until now."

"He's going to be so mad."

"Remus, I will talk to him. And I'm happy to give you time to process things, and then we'll get together and talk."

"No, Lily. I can't-I can't be with you. I can't do that to James. And I can't do that to you."

"Do what to me? Remus, did you forget who I have been dating? I noticed things, all those years. And I saw him sneak out more than once with Peter and Sirius. I watched from the window and saw the most peculiar sight. I saw a stage, a large dog and a werewolf hanging out. I assume whatever Peter is, it's too small to see from Gryffindor Tower."

Remus's face turned pale. It was shocking enough that his soulmate was his best friend's girl, but the fact that she knew his deepest and darkest secret was a whole other level of surprising.

"Well then you should understand."

"Why? Because someone hurt you a long time ago and you're forced to deal with the consequences?"

"Because I could hurt you."

"Nah. That won't happen. Besides, someday there will be at least a treatment I gather. Otherwise, I'll just do what the boys did. I'll become an Animagus."

"Lily- "

"Remus, don't worry so much."

They stood in silence for a moment, Lily smiling at him, and Remus avoiding making any further eye contact.

"Lily?" her parents called from somewhere in pound. "We've found the perfect dog."

"I have to go. I _am_ telling James tonight. We're supposed to go out. And then we should get together. Next week sometime."

"Lily- "

But she had already taken off, her hair like flames trailing and disappearing around the corner.

* * *

Lily and James sat in the coffee shop in silence. Lily's hands wrapped around her mug, as she enjoyed the new view of the world.

"James," she started, not wanting to put off the inevitable. "I had an interesting day."

"Oh?" It seemed to her that he was already guessing at where this was going.

"I ran into someone at the pound today, and…well they're my soulmate."

He looked at her, obviously hurt by the fact that their relationship was going to end.

"I need you to not be mad about it. Because it's someone we both know."

"Oh?"

Lily's heart sank for James. She did love him, but they had both agreed that they would be with their soulmates if they ever met them.

"Just remember that no one can control who their soulmate is, and that he is in denial because he cares about you a great deal."

"Of course, it would be Sirius. He gets everyone," James said as he slammed his mug on the table.

"No, James, it's not Sirius. It's- "

"Peter? How in Merlin's name could I lose you to him?"

"James. I asked you to not be mad. And no, it's not Peter either. It's Remus. And as I told you, he's in denial. I'm giving him a week to adjust. But James, you and I made that agreement. We kept to ourselves as much as possible. We avoided and refused eye contact with anyone. It was going to happen eventually. You should be glad that you have a friend who is willing to put aside the fact that they found their soulmate for you."

"Well, good on him. Because I've change my mind. I don't want to break up just because someone else came along. I'm in love with you, Lily. I want to marry you."

"James, I love you too. I do. But even if we wanted to get married, the ministry won't allow it now. I have found my soulmate James. And if you loved me, you would let me be with them."

"It's not fair."

"I know, James. But life isn't always fair. Just, please understand that I still care about you. I always will."

She kissed the top of his head before she left, knowing that he needed to sort through his feelings.

* * *

Remus sat waiting for Lily at the Three Broomsticks. He'd convinced her that was the best place to meet. He had hoped that the filthy bar might make her reconsider. He thought back to the visit made by James just a few days after everything had gone down.

* * *

 _Remus was outside, admiring the world despite the guilt he felt for how it came to change. Colors made everything better. They made the world even lovelier. And though he was certain he would refuse Lily for the simple fact that he did not want to hurt James, he was thankful for having discovered their bond and the effect it had._

 _He hadn't noticed James, even as the young man stormed to the back of the house where Remus stood._

 _"Is it true?"_

 _He knew that she had told James, she wrote to him to tell him and warn him that he was angry, so he wasn't really surprised at seeing him in the foul mood he was in._

 _"James, I'm sorry," Remus stated, his eyes looking down at the vibrantly green grass._

 _"You're telling her no, right?"_

 _It wasn't a question. It was a command. And he expected Remus to agree. Normally he might have. He knew he was considering it. But something about the way James didn't seem to care about being even remotely happy for his friend finding his soulmate, made Remus want to defy him._

 _"I don't know if I can," He responded._

 _"Oh, you can," James said, stepping closer, "and you will."_

 _"James- "_

 _Remus was cut off by James's fist meeting harshly with his jaw. Remus Staggered back, in shock. "Tell her no."_

 _Remus felt a sudden fight in him grow. He hadn't planned on putting up a fight to keep Lily. But she was_ his _. She was his soulmate, not James's._

 _"I can't just tell her no. Not without trying," Remus told him. He was hoping this could be solved with ration._

 _James punched him again, or rather tried to. Remus however had been prepared and caught his fist._

 _"James, it's not like I consciously decided that I wanted her to be my soulmate and it happened. It doesn't work like that, because if it did, I'm sure you two would have been soulmates."_

 _James dropped his fist and glared at his friend. "She is mine."_

 _"She left you, James. And she is mine, if I choose to accept. And I don't want to hurt you. But I also don't want to risk hurting her."_

 _James turned away. Remus thought he was going to leave without accepting the facts as they were._

 _"Were you ever going to tell her about Amelia Bones?"_

 _That seemed to be the last trigger. James turned around and tackled Remus to the ground. His fists hit Remus in the nose and jaw and eyebrow. Remus understood the anger. He only allowed his friend to get in a few blows before putting up a fight. He understood James's anger. But now he had to fight for his own right to be happy._

 _James's fist kept flying, and Remus's idea of fighting back was just to try to deflect them as they came in. Remus knew though, he couldn't escape the bruises and scars that would come. He understood though. His friend had loved Lily, still did. And he had lived in denial that she wasn't his soulmate, despite him having accidentally found his right after the graduation ceremony. He wasn't ready to let go._

" _James, you have a soulmate too! And you're hurting her by ignoring her!" Remus shouted._

 _At first, James's hits got stronger, but they were getting weaker, making it possible for Remus to deflect them, as James began to cry._

 _"I thought that she and I would find a way to make it work," he said as he stumbled back on to the ground. "I thought that if we decided we loved each other enough, it wouldn't matter if we weren't with our soulmates."_

 _"James, you both agreed. You both knew it would happen. It was foolish to date in the first place. She cares about you. I care about you. And neither of us wanted this. But it's happened. I don't even know I want that responsibility. I don't want to risk hurting her."_

 _"I know you're lying."_

 _"Lying?"_

 _"I've seen the way you looked at her throughout school. I saw the way you counted the seconds before your patrols together."_

 _"I was never going to try anything."_

 _"Yeah, I know. I just can't believe that I fell in love. I never meant to."_

 _"Sometimes things happen."_

 _James didn't respond. He just huffed and buried his head in his arms._

 _"James, I am sorry."_

 _"How was she so easily able to let go? I mean, she just accepted it and moved on."_

 _"This is Lily we're talking about. She's probably pretending to be cool and collected, but inside, she's probably hurting just as much."_

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"I'd bet some money on it."_

 _"Then why is she moving so fast."_

 _"I don't know. But even if she convinces me to be with her, I would make her wait. I am not going to date her immediately."_

 _"I wish you wouldn't date her at all."_

 _"I'm considering it. Though, not because of you. I don't want to risk hurting her."_

 _"Mooney, she won't have it. She will fight you every day until you give in."_

 _"Well, I guess I'll have to fight harder."_

 _"Don't. She's worth the risk."_

* * *

Lily walked up to him and immediately concern filled her emerald eyes. "What happened?"

"James and I had some things to work out. It's nothing."

"Your face is black and blue all over and you have several cuts. That's not nothing."

"It's been dealt with."

"Remus, I know that you have your concerns about us. I am not asking that we date or anything right now. I need time to get over James. We weren't supposed to bond like we did, but it happened, and it hurts that it's over. But I do want to make things work with you. I'm traveling this summer. My parents gift to me was money to travel. And since I can just apparate, I'll have more money to spend as I please. When I come back, we can talk."

Remus's mouth hung open. He had expected her to try and fight that they should do something as soon as possible. But her planning to leave for three months, without anything was out of the blue.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. We could write while I'm gone if you like. But I need some head space. And I'm going to see the world. Merlin, I am so glad to have bumped into you before this trip. It's going to be so much more beautiful with color. Have you stayed up to watch the sunrise yet?"

"Ah, no. Not really."

"Me neither, but I saw a picture of one. I want to. Maybe we can wait until I get back?"

She was looking for a promise. He wanted to tell her no. He wanted to turn her away and run. But his heart wouldn't let him. "That might be nice."

She smiled at him. "It's a date."


End file.
